1. Field of the Invention
While replaceable pulley lagging is known, much of that which is commercially available is designed and adapted--with respect to structural form and manner of attachment--essentially for heavy-duty installations. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide pulley lagging for light-duty installations where simplicity of structural form and ease of attachment are important considerations, and especially for those installations where--as in the food processing industry--the material carried on the pulley-driven belt does not pose a problem by reason of weight, abrasion, or the like.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,735 is exemplary of the prior art known to applicant.